Savior
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Sequel to Protector.
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Vio: Here's the prologue to my new sequel! *w*

PPG: 18

RRB: 17

Blossom: 15

* * *

 **Prologue: Awakening**

* * *

Lilac orbs watched the heartbreaking scene with displeasure, plump red lips pulled down in a frown.

 _"Blossom, please!" The young blond girl wept as she threw pieces of rubble and concrete, looking for her older sister._

 _"Dammit Bloss!" Her other sister screamed, "Where are you?!"_

 _"Blossom?" The girl's father whispered as if he couldn't believe that his daughter was gone._

The last one bothered her the most.

 _ **"Blossom!"**_ _The crimson-eyed teen screamed as smoke poured from his nose and mouth. He kept screaming the girl's name, hoping that she would answer but to no avail._

She watched with a raised eyebrow as the boy shook rapidly as if he was going to explode.

And explode he did.

 _He screamed a heart-wrenching scream that could shake anyone to their core. Flames burst from his mouth, igniting the cloudy sky above. Tears of anguish ran down his cheeks as the flames surrounded him in a circle of fire._

 _His brothers were forced to drag him away with him screaming and kicking, refusing to leave his love behind._

"Such a tragedy," long white locks fluttered with each step the woman took, "maybe I can bring her back? Hmm, seems interesting but it will take me a few years though."

She glanced at the screaming boy once more, "It won't hurt them to wait a few years anyways."

In a flash of light, the woman was gone leaving behind a single white rose in her wake.

* * *

 **\- Three years later -**

 _She was surrounded by warmth._

 _No cold._

 _No pain._

 _Just her._

 _Something was missing though._

 _Flashes of colors ran through her mind._

 _Coffee brown, a warm smile and warm hugs._

 _Lime green, a smirk and back-breaking hugs._

 _Baby blue, a happy smile and a kiss on the cheek._

 _Forest green, a rough-sounding voice and thundering laughter_

 _Sapphire blue, a shy smile and a hesitant hug._

 _And..._

 _Crimson red, a confident smirk and a searing kiss._

 _Memories that were so close, but still danced out from her reach of remembering._

 _Why?..._

"….os...om..."

 _Who was talking?_

"…..y...ear...ime...to...wak...up..."

 _What?_

"Blossom."

 _"Yes?"_

"It's time to wake up my dear."

A loud intake of air before the sounds of coughing and hacking echoes. Lilac orbs soften and she gently wipes the girl's face with a warm rag. Dull pink eyes glance around before settling on her with a questioning gaze.

"W-who are you?" Blossom asks with a ragged edge to her voice.

"My name is whatever you want it to be child."

"…...May I call you Opal?"

"Opal it is then."

That got her a smile from the teen as she handed her a robe to put on. Once she did, Opal gathered the girl's long, light ginger locks before pulling her hair into a low ponytail. When Blossom turned around, Opal was happily surprised to see that some light had returned to her eyes.

She pulled the teen into a hug, "Tell me girl, what do you remember?"

"I think I defeated Nero."

Her eyes widened, "What about the Professor? My sisters? Brick?!"

"Hush child." She clamped her mouth shut, "You're still too weak to be getting worked up."

She nodded hesitantly as she nervously nuzzled her face into the older woman's side. She couldn't help herself, Opal had a motherly aura surrounding her.

Said woman rubbed Blossom's back gently, wondering if she should show the young teen how her family was doing now.

"Would," sad petal orbs looked up at her, "would you like to see how your family and the man you love has fared these past three years?"

"Three years? I've been dead for three years?" The puff asked in a soft voice, trying not to freak out about how she had been dead for _**three years!**_

Was her family doing ok?

Has Brick moved on?

What about Nero? Was he truly gone?

* * *

Imma end it there. Did ya'll like it?

I was just so excited about my first one - I couldn't help myself. ^w^'

Please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1: The Present

Vio: Enjoy. ^w^

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Present**

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Blossom pushed back firmly as she stared at the small pool of water. Opal sighed and reached into a small pouch, grabbing a handful of white powder. She closed her eyes and spoke softly to where Blossom couldn't hear before throwing the powder into the water.

Blossom closed her eyes as a bright light filled the room.

She opened them slowly as the light died down, only to gasp.

 _"Geez, Bubs," A raven-haired teen said with a smirk, "chill, Robin's not gonna bail on us."_

 _The blond snorted, "I know that!"_

 _"Then why are ya worrying so much?"_

 _"I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow."_

 _Both went quiet afterwards, neither wanting to say anything._

 _"It's been three years, hasn't it?"_

 _Bubbles nodded, her hands shaking as she finished brushing her hair. Buttercup's eyes were covered by her bangs, but a sparkle could be seen, showing that she was trying to hide her tears. It made both teens bitter to think of their dead sister who had given her life to protect them._

Blossom smiled, ignoring the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Her sisters were so beautiful and so grown. Buttercup had let her hair grow down to her mid-back while Bubbles had cut hers into a pixie cut that made her little sister even more adorable.

The water moved into a swirling pattern, catching the teen off guard.

The next scene showed her sisters talking to their father.

 _"Remember girls," the professor said firmly, "be home by at least eleven, ok?"_

 _"Ok dad." Was the answer said in unison before the two hugged him and darted out the door where their friends were waiting on them._

 _"The grow up so fast." The man said as he lit up his pipe before walking over to his chair and sitting down._

"Dad..." She whispered as she watched him eye the photos that sat there innocently on the old bookshelf.

 _"I wish you were here, Blossom, sweetheart." He spoke, his words sounding so loud in such a quiet room._

 _"I love you."_

"I love you too!" Blossom yelled, hoping that he could hear her.

Opal shook her head sadly, "Alas," she turned to look at the saddened man, "he cannot hear you."

She let out another sob, prompting the older woman to pull her into a hug.

 _"Boomie!" Bubbles yelled as she tackled the teen in a hug before kissing him. Buttercup snickered as she walked over to where her own rowdy boyfriend sat before dropping into him lap._

 _Butch smirked, "Missed me babe?"_

 _The puff snorted, "Maybe."_

"Ok," Blossom spoke with shock, "Boomer and Bubbles, I saw coming, but Butch and Buttercup? Nope."

She searched for a familiar red-head, "Brick?"

 _Butch turned his head, only for his smirk to widen, "Oi! Brick! Get your pansy ass over here!"_

 _"I'll show you pansy!" A husky voice yelled back as Brick joined up with the group._

Blossom smiled softly, her dry cheeks becoming wet once more as a few tears fell.

Brick was handsome, even though he had a huge scowl on his face. He was dressed in white t-shirt with a black jacket that had red flames on the back, ripped jeans, dirtied shoes and his signature red hat that was slightly worn.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of something hanging around his neck.

It was a silver locket that was shaped like a heart.

The locket she had given him.

"He said he wasn't going to ever wear something so girly like that." She whispered as she reached out to gently touch the water where his face was.

 _The group joked around with each other before separating to their respective classes._

The water changed once more.

 _A stone slab sat on top of a small hill with flowers and pictures surrounding it._

"That's!-"

"Your grave." Opal cut her off softly as she watched the girl's reaction to seeing her own grave.

 _Brick was shown walking up to the grave with pink roses in his hand. He gently laid them down before wiping her gravestone and a few pictures clean. He stared at her photo where she was smiling wildly, her pink eyes bright with happiness._

 _He kissed it._

"He," She was awestruck, "he still loves me?"

 _Brick then sat the picture down and just stared at the gravestone for a few minutes, "I still think you're alive somewhere Bloss."_

Blossom's eyes widened.

 _"Your body was never found," he ground his teeth together, "so you must be alive – but where?!" He shouted as a few tears fell from his cheeks, hitting the ground where she was 'supposedly' buried._

"I can't!" She shouted, stumbling back and falling to her knees.

"You can't what child?"

Blossom sobbed loudly, "I can't watch anymore! Please just send me there! I want to be with my family and friends! With Brick!"

A body dropped next to her, "And you will be with them, very soon." Opal promised, pressing a small kiss to the girl's head.

"What price?"

"Hmm?"

"At what price?" Blossom asked, lifting her head to reveal determined pink eyes that bore straight into lilac ones.

"Price?"

"Nothing comes without a price, may it be good or bad. Now what is the price I must pay to be returned with my family?"

Opal admired the girl's quick though process, "There is a small price, but it's nothing bad."

"What is it?"

"You must bear a child by the age of twenty-three."

Blossom blushed, "Are you joking or something?!"

Opal gave her a serious look, "It was the simplest of prices I could bargain for."

The puff said no more as she tried to calm her racing heart and flushed cheeks.

A child? By twenty-three? What would happen if she didn't have a child by then?

"What would happen if I don't have a child by then?" She asked hesitantly, shivering at the look the older woman sent her.

"Then you would die, go back to the afterlife and never have a chance like this again."

"I see."

A child? The only person she could think of to help her was...Brick.

"I'll take to the price."

Opal sent her a gentle smile, "Good, now come with me." She said walking off, "We must get you ready for transportation."

Blossom gripped her robe tightly as she followed the woman, a smile slowly crawling up her face.

She was coming home.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Next chapter is the reunion – I can't wait myself!

Please review? ;w;


	3. Chapter 2: A Tender Reunion

Vio: Finally! Here's the next chapter! I'm sosososososo sorry that it's so short! And for the long wait too!

Oh, and if anyone's interested, I have an Inuyasha/PPG crossover you all might be interested in. Maybe just pop over and give it a read? The next chapter will be up soon, but first I gotta do a grammar check. I always rush through these chapters, but please do give it a read.

This chapter will have some passionate kissing, that's for sure.

Anyways, please enjoy! ^w^

* * *

 **A Tender Reunion**

* * *

"Are you ready, child?"

"Y-yes," she whispered through dry lips, "I'm ready."

Opal frowned disapprovingly as she watched her charge shake as she tried to gather her thoughts and emotions together. It was true what people have always said about eyes – that they were the windows to the soul.

Lilac eyes narrowed sharply at the sight of Blossom's eyes.

They were full of so many emotions. Sadness, fear, happiness, hope, etc.

The older woman tilted her head, ignoring the few ivory locks that fell onto her face, tickling her cheek, "You're shaking like a newborn fawn," the girl gave a tiny smile at that, "and it makes me worry for you, child. Are you sure you can face them? The man who raised you? The sisters you grew up with? The boy you love?"

"I want-" she paused before shaking her head, "no, I _**need**_ to be with them. With my father who always gets so excited over every little invention he creates, my sisters who are always there for me when I need them," she shuttered with tears spilling down her cheeks, "and I need to be with the boy I fell in love with. The one who used to prank me with that smug smirk plastered on his face, the boy who would get so happy when I would share my candy with, the boy who's so damn emotionally constipated."

Rivers of tears were pouring from her cheeks now as she choked.

Opal pulled her into a tight embrace, "Shh...shhh...shhh, it's alright, my child," she used the sleeve of her dress to wipe her tears away, "your heart is aching while your soul is weeping. I will not stop you or hold you here any longer."

Blossom pulled back, giving the woman a look of hope. She didn't have the strength to smile or laugh in happiness. She simply had no energy to do or say anything at the moment.

Opal rubbed the girl's cheek, "Close your eyes for me, child."

She does as she's told. Her breath hitches as Opal begins a familiar mumbling before she starts to panic at a tugging sensation in her chest.

Everything fades to static soon after.

 _ **'Open your eyes, child.'**_

Blossom can feel her body jerk as she inhales deeply, choking on the fresh air.

 _ **'Just breathe, child,'**_ she can hear Opal's voice echo in her mind, _**'your body just needs a bit to adjust.'**_

"Where," she glances around to see that she's surrounded by trees, "where am I?"

 _ **'Get up.'**_ The woman demanded softly, and Blossom did as she said albeit slowly.

She was still wearing the knee-length white dress that Opal had gave to her as a gift. She stumbled forwards, quickly grabbing the nearest tree for balance and cursing under her breath at her weakness.

"What now?" She asked, panting softly.

Damn, she was out of shape.

 _ **'Just continue to walk forwards,'**_ she spoke in her mind softly, _**'This is the last time that I will be able to speak with you. Until your twenty-third birthday that is.'**_

"Thank you, Opal." She whispered gratefully with a soft smile.

She got no answer, but instead, a warm breeze through her waist-length hair. Blossom could feel her lips curl as she continued onwards with her determination growing as she saw a break in the distance. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as she finally reached the gap, bursting through with an ever-growing smile.

She gasped, "B-Brick?"

She was at the cemetery, and a familiar teen stood with his back to her as he wiped any dirt off the stone slab.

He froze before turning around slowly.

Crimson red clashed with petal pink.

Silence.

Blossom couldn't stop shaking as she hugged herself while tears fell from her cheeks, "Brick – _oh gosh!_ "

Brick stood up with a look of disbelief on his face as he eyed the girl that was shaking rather harshly and crying. The girl he had come to love was standing there in front of him – but how? How was she alive? Was this an illusion of sorts? Was this an imposter or clone?"

He looked into her eyes, "Blossom?"

Said teen cupped both of her hands over her mouth as heart-wrenching sobs escaped her. She was here, alive and hurting.

Gods, her heart hurt so damn much!

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "for making you wait so long."

She fell to her knees as exhaustion finally claimed her, but muscled arms stopped her descent, wrapping themselves around her mid-back and under her knees so that she could be picked up bridal style. The girl looked up, her lips centimeters away from Brick's own firm ones.

Tears were running down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, never releasing his tight grip on her.

"B-Blossom," he choked, "where, where have you been?!"

Her answer was to press her lips lightly against his own, making him freeze in shock before he grabbed the back of her head and roughly slammed his into hers with desperation and need. After a few minutes they pulled back to breathe before Brick was on her again with just as much eagerness as a few minutes ago. Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, wanting to be even closer to him. Death has left her yearning for the touch of another being, especially her counterpart's fiery touch.

She just couldn't get enough.

Alas, she was the first to pull back so that she could look Brick in the eye, "I love you," she whispered as their tears mingled, "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

She repeated it over and over again while he kissed his way from her face to her neck, leaving little red love bites behind.

"I love you so damn much," he whispered, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he kissed her once more.

Blossom leaned into his touch, "Please," she begged, "can we stay like this a bit longer? I'll tell you everything, but I-I need this – you."

Brick tightened his hold on her as she snuggled closer, "Yeah, just for a bit. I need you too."

Both ignored the world around them. All they needed was each other, all that mattered in this very moment was each other – nothing else.

* * *

Please forgive me for the sucky ending of this chappy, but I hope that you all enjoyed the red's reunion.

Please review? ;w;


End file.
